


Rainy Nights

by sweetoxxic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Phobias, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetoxxic/pseuds/sweetoxxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day is for calmness, introspection and falling asleep by your loved one’s side. For most people, rain tastes like home. For most people, but not for Mark Tuan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am with my first GOT7 fanfiction! <3 I had this idea on a rough rainy night, so that explains the name of the story. It was originally written in portuguese (since I'm brazilian), but I hope you'll forgive me if you find any mistakes i the translation. If you find any mistakes, please feel free to tell me on the comments so I can make it right! :)
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT THING - TRIGGER WARNING: In this story, Mark has something called Ombrophobia. It's the intense and irrational fear of rain/storms. If you have ombrophobia OR anxiety, I recommend you to be careful while you read and stop if you start feeling bad. I don't want to put anyone in a crisis with a story.
> 
> With that being said, let's move on to the story!

Rain – a natural wonder conceived by the skies. So simple and common, yet so rich and serene that it is capable of calming down even the most disturbed human souls. Not only it is capable of calming down, but it also had mystical properties capable of inspiring from the most money-driven enterpreneur who only cares about his work to the most free-spirited poet who lives for his art. A rainy day is for calmness, introspection and falling asleep by your loved one’s side. For most people, rain tastes like home. For most people, but not for Mark Tuan.  
To Mark Tuan, rain tastes like anything but home. Anything bad. It tastes like trauma. Rainy days are not for relaxing and falling asleep under warm blankets by the side of his loved one, but to use his loved one as a pillow everytime a ray rips the sky. And in case of the absence of his loved one, rainy days are for shrinking in a dark corner of the bedroom, sitting on the cold floor with his head buried between his knees, shaking like a wet puppy and praying that it will go away soon.  
It would be a pity if on that fateful day, Mark Tuan was alone in the dorm while that was a storm outside. 

The rain poured so hard that the world seemed like it would end in water any time soon. The winds passed brutally fast through all the naturally possible places, carrying within thick raindrops that bumped so hard to the windows that it seemed like they could break them. The Seoul TV Newscast could barely update the situation of the city due to the difficulty to place the equipment on the streets and keep them on. And as if the chaos wasn’t enough, the City Hall interrupted the broadcast to communicate the citizens that due to the weather, the city would be temporarily in the dark.  
Mark watched the News trying to convince himself that he should stay calm. Wrapped in his blanket like a butterfly in a cocoon, leaving a small space only for his eyes, he divided his attention between the television and the window, breathing heavily everytime a bunch of raindrops made the windows shake. And when the rain got worse, he also started paying attention to the door, praying that one of the boys would arrive soon. They would probably take long, especially with the rain, but Mark didn’t want to believe that. 

There were only two things that Mark feared more than the rain – rays and thunders. And on that exact moment, the clouds started to bump into one another like there was an earthquake in the sky, and rays were shining between the clouds like in an apocalyptical scenario.  
Even though he was wrapped in his blanket and locked in the safety of the dorm, Mark felt completely unprotected. He was sweating cold, his heart was beating in a dangerously fast pace and the typical physical weakness of those moments started to take over his body, preventing him from keeping his body stiff. An awkward and almost unstoppable burning rose from his stomach to his throat, and he regretted having gone through the afternoon without eating. He tried to take a deep breath, but the air failed to reach him as if he was drowning and tears started to form unwittingly in his eyes. He gripped tight to the blanket, taking it off his head and trying desperately to pull the air inside his lungs, and felt dizzy as he almost failed to make it.

Trembling and wiping his tears fast, Mark stretched out his arm to reach the cellphone on the table, intending to call anyone who could run over there to be with him. But that night was definetely not his lucky one, and the clouds bumped causing the worst thunder he ever heard, followed by a ray that fell right by the dorm’s building, lighting the whole room and causing a short-circuit.  
Mark didn’t even have the time to see the sparks that were formed on the post’s wires or grab the cellphone. All he could do was scream, and his legs started moving by themselves to the bedroom in an incredible speed, bumping into some objects on the way due to the darkness.

He pushed the door bluntly and ran to the corner of the bedroom, falling as he got scared by the door that had just escaped from his hand. He hauled on the floor until he was close to the wall, hugging his own legs and putting his head between his knees like a sad child. Everytime he heard the wind blow between the walls of the building and his eyes were bothered by the clarity of the rays, he shivered a little more. By that time, he was already wildly crying as he tried to reach for air between the hiccups.  
He felt scared, powerless, weak, completely unprotected. More than that, he felt angry at himself for being so easily scared by something so... silly. It was the first time he was going through a storm without Jackson since he first arrived in South Korea. When the others didn’t know what to do, it was always him who was there to comfort Mark. And now that he was alone he felt even more stupid for needing someone so bad to calm him down while he was making a fuss over a bunch of water falling from the sky. He felt so stupid.

The rain didn’t seem like it would go away, the time didn’t pass and nobody was home yet. The fact that he was in the dark and couldn’t do anything about it just made it all worse.

Mark was frightened when the door was suddenly opened and all he could do was scream. He didn’t want to look. He had a completely irrational, yet real fear that the rain pouring outisde would blow up all the windows and make him drown. Only the thought already made him suffocate.  
He dared to lift his head a little and open his eyes to find out what was happening, and he felt relieved for the first time that night when he saw Jackson’s silhouette running towards him. He lifted his head properly when the other one threw himself over him, hugging him tight. Even though he was soaked, he was warm as always. Mark knew those arms, that whole body way too well... it was so cozy. And the effect Jackson had upon him was incredible.

Mark didn’t protest when the younger one kissed him desperately. Instead, he just returned it, feeling safe for the first time that night. When they broke the kiss, he just hugged Jackson, gripping tight to the fabric of his shirt underneath the jacket, trying to prevent himself from crying more.

\- Mark... – Jackson sighed – I’m sorry for leaving home, for leaving you alone when I knew it was going to rain. I’m such an idiot!

Mark didn’t answer. He just sighed, enjoying the hug.  
Jackson pulled Mark up slightly, while he got up himself. Holding eachother’s hands, they walked to the bed where Jackson laid down, letting Mark lay on top of him.  
They stayed like that for long minutes, just enjoying eachother’s hug as Mark tried to calm down his heart that didn’t stop beating fast since the storm begun. All his efforts became useless when a loud thunder was heard and Mark shivered more, hugging Jackson the tightest he could. 

\- Shh, calm down. – Whispered Jackson, gently caressing Mark’s back – I am here, ain’t I?  
\- I’m sorry... – Said Mark in a cracking voice.  
\- You don’t need to apologize, Mark. I just want you to understand that nothing bad it’s going to happen.

Mark sighed. It wasn’t like he could easily understand that.

\- Jack... – He looked at his boyfriend with worried eyes – Do you think I’m stupid?  
\- Of course not, baby... – Jackson smiled – Even though your fear might be a little awkward, it’s never going to be stupid. You’re not stupid.  
\- So why do I keep being like this? – Mark asked, his voice still cracking.  
\- It doesn’t matter. – Jackson sighed – It’s your fear and I respect it. More than that, I’m always gonna be here to protect you. Because I love you.  
\- I love you too. 

Mark smiled. He hugged Jackson tighter the way he could, still weak from the crisis he just had. He was beginning to calm down and could only think about how amazing was the effect Jackson had upon him. A simple pair of arms and some sincere and reassuring words were enough to make him relax a bit. 

\- Jack? – He called.  
\- Hm?  
\- These rainy nights are not that bad when I have you. 

To Mark Tuan, rain didn’t taste like home, but Jackson Wang sure did, and what he felt when the other one was around was sure something that rainy nights could not take away.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please, give me feedback in the comments!  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
